Secret Identities!
by Dawn Julien-Garmadon
Summary: When a boy steals Serenas heart will he steal her life as well?
1. Chapter 1

**I kind of tripped and fell on top of this fandom! X3 But ya I'm only on episode 9 soooo ^^ ya only 2 sailor scouts so far… but I'll try my best!**

-Normal POV-

Serena walked home from school with yet another falling grade. What was she to do? School was just so boring! She walked into her house. She was fed up of being so lazy and she was gonna do her home work tonight! (After she hid her test…) She got her books and ran out the house. She wanted a place with no distractions! The park! She sat down on the cool grass and opened her books. Her watch changed from 7 to 7:30 yet still she was on question one…

"B." Said a smooth voice. She looked to see a blond man in a hood.

"What?" She asked,

"Number one is B." He repeated as he sat down beside her. "If you know how to calculate the hypotenuse by A squared plus B squared equals C squared then it's obviously B. Don't they teach you kids this stuff _before _they give you the home work?" He asked,

"Well yes but it's so boring it's hard to understand!" Serena complained, he let out a soft chuckle. He wore glasses and a green hoodie with blue jeans. "Hi, I'm Serena." She greeted.

"I'm Jade." He replied,

"Nice name! Like the color or the gem!" Serena smiled, he nodded as she let out a giggle. "Would you mind helping me with the rest of my home work?" She asked him.

"Alright…" Jade said and began to help the girl with her work even though she hardly was listening, her eyes couldn't help but stair into his the whole time.

* * *

"You really did your home work?!" Amy asked in shock.

"Ya but I met this really cool guy that helped me! He's super cute!" Serena said,

"But I thought you liked Tuxedo Mask!"

"He's yesterday! Jade is just amazing!" Serena was beaming with joy.

"Well as long as your grades come up I'm sure the new boy can't be too bad but keep on your toes! You never know who my be after you!" Amy warned, just then the teacher came in.

"Miss. H! Miss. H!" Molly yelled, "Serena did her home work for once!" The whole room gasped. Serena just smiled.

* * *

Serena walked into the arcade but only a few people were in. She went up to the Sailor V game. She had home work but she thought that she would play just one round and then go to the park. Just in the middle of her game a hand came down and hit pause. She looked up to see the hand belonged to Jade. A soft blush found its way on her cheeks.

"Hey Serena." He greeted,

"Hey Jade!" She exclaimed happily. She gave him a hug around the neck.

"whoa!" He called in shock, "What's with the sudden hug?"

"Because of you I got a 100 on my home work!" She said happily as he let go of him.

"Cool."

"Think you could help me again tonight? I was just about to head to the park."

"I can see that." He said gesturing to the game.

"I was only gonna play one round I swear!" He laughed and they left to the park.

**3 NICE comments for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Oh screw episode 10 *^* I SHALL CONTINUE THIS FLUFFING FAN FICTION NO MATER THAT STUPID EPISODE! Ok back to the story! J

-Normal POV-

"Serena, every night this week you have been getting home late! Where have you been going after school?" Luna asked,

"Well, I met this boy named Jade and all week he's been picking me up from school, taking me to the arcade then we go to the park and he helps me do my home work!" Said Serena,

"Serena how well do you even know this boy?" Luna asked with a questioned look.

"We met at the park one night!"

"Serena, as Sailor Moon many evil people will be after you! You must be careful." Warned Luna,

"Sheesh Luna you sound like Amy." Said Serena with an annoyed tone.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Serena!" Luna said as she jumped on the window ledge. She then jumped out. Serena sighed and laid down on her bed. She was about to fall asleep when her window opened. In jumped Jade.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Serena asked,

"Um… I owe a guy a few bucks and I'm hiding from him…" Jade said a little to quickly.

"Oh, ok." She said as she sat back down on her bed. Jade sat by her. He took her hair in his hand and said,

"Why isn't you hair put up in your buns?"

"Well I was just about to go to sleep…" She blushed,

"Oh… well before you do I was wondering if you would like to go out to get a smoothie or something this Saturday?"

"Ok! That sounds nice." She said sleepily. She let out a yawn, her eyes began to close as she laid down on Jade and fell asleep. A blush found it's way on his face as he held her close.

* * *

The next morning Serena woke up and Jade was gone. She got up and saw a note on her door.

Dear Serena,

I had to get going so I left this note. Can't wait to see you today. 8:00 the café by the arcade. See you there.

Jade

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She let out a squeal. She put her hair up and put on a green skirt and white shirt. She grabbed the note and ran out of the house.

* * *

Rei, Amy, and Lita sat and fed the crows. Luna laid by them with her eyes closed and ears open. Serena came running in squealing like a nut.

"Serena! Stop yelling!" Rei yelled,

"LOOK!" Serena screamed as she handed Rei the note.

"What's that?" Amy asked looking at the note.

"Oh my gosh!" Rei shouted, "Wait… who's Jade?"

"That's Serena's new tutor." Said Amy,

"And hopefully soon to be new boyfriend!" Said Serena as she spun around happily.

"Serena remember what we told you!" Luna and Amy said,

"Bla bla bla! Look there's nothing wrong with him!" Serena whined,

"Ok, ok!" Said Lita, "Maybe I could meet him!"

"Oh no! Knowing you he'd just be anther old boyfriend!"

* * *

Derp derp I know its short but UUUUGGGGG I can't think!

1. Serenityskywalker: Thank you! 3

2. 1: I'm glad you think so!

3. TaylorRose13: I hope you liked this chapter!

3 NICE comments for chapter 3!


End file.
